It's a Mad World
by jokergirl2001
Summary: When she woke up, she was nowhere near the main cast. She didn't even know she was in her favorite TV series. She was just a homeless minor with no clue as to where she was.
1. Chapter 1

**Location: King Country Sherrif's Department.**

 **Timeline: seven days before outbreak.**

* * *

" _My friends don't walk, they run.._ "

Imagine going through your daily life before suddenly waking up in your favorite TV series without any warning or reason. You can meet your favorite characters, help them, change things and maybe even find love along the way.

" _Skinny dip in rabbit holes for fun._ "

You become part of the main crew. Everyone likes you. Things go your way and somehow nothing bad ever happens to you. Sounds fun, right? Well, Nicole Cole thought so too. Until reality hit her.

" _Popping, popping balloons with guns, getting high off helium._ "

When she woke up, she was nowhere near the main cast. She didn't even know she was in her favorite TV series. She was just a homeless minor with no clue as to where she was.

" _We paint white roses red,_ "

Then she stumbled upon none other than Carl Grimes hiding away at a park. She ended up comforting the boy about the whole 'Rick being in a coma' thing and Carl took to feeding her. That was their routine for two days before Shane showed up and hauled her off to the Sherrif's Department. Talk about being overprotective.

" _Each shade from a different person's head._ "

She's been in detainment ever since considering her ID didn't exist in the world she was stuck in. Shane had the gall to imply that she was a pedophile or something too. He came by to interrogate her often and some of his methods were down right traumatizing, like locking her up in the questioning room for hours on end or threatening her. He couldn't go far considering she was just a minor and Lambert Kendal prevented him to. Shane definitely wasn't her favorite person at all.

" _This dream, dream is a killer._ "

Kendal, on the other hand, was her favorite officer. He was actually looking for a lawyer for her and made sure she didn't go insane in her confinement. If they were aiming for the good cop and bad cop routine, it was definitely working. While Shane would be cold, Kendal would comfort her as she cried thinking it was because of Shane while in reality it was because she missed her old life.

" _Getting drunk with a blue catterpillar._ "

It was nice having someone to comfort her in a foreign world. He owed her nothing. To him, she was just a detainee. Yet he did more for her than most people have ever done for her in her old life. For that she owed the man a lot.

" _I'm peeling the skin off my face..._ "

Aside from that she really couldn't stand the stereotypical orange jumpsuit she was forced to wear. Nor could she stand the handcuffs she was forced to wear during the recreational activities she was allowed to attend. Don't get her started on the whole being caged by four walls thing or how uncomfortable her bed was.

" _'Cause I hate being safe._ "

When she gets out of prison she already knew what she was going to do. She would get Rick back to Carl like she promised and then slap the heck out of Shane. Then she'd help Rick and the others. Not because of her chances of surviving being better or anything stupid like that, because let's be frank her chances of surviving wouldn't increase with Rick.

" _The normals, they make me afraid._ "

She just wanted to help them. That's it. No ulterior motives. If you could prevent someone's death, wouldn't you do it? She would, not because it would benefit her or anything like that, but because it's the _humane_ thing to do. The only ulterior motive she had was to piss off Shane.

" _The crazies, they make me feel sane._ "

"Would you stop making a racket?"

Nicole smiled. "Think of the devil and he shall appear, eh?" She jokingly asked as she got up from her 'bed' and walked over to the bars that served as a wall between her and Shane. "What can I do for you today, Officer Broody?"

Shane narrowed her eyes at her. "It's been almost a month now."

"Really? I can't exactly tell time from here."

"It's about time you fess up."

"Fess up to what exactly?" Nicole asked tilting her head to the side in a curious manner, allowing her unkempt red hair to cover her green eyes a bit. She could almost imagine her mother scolding her for her choice to dye her hair like usual.

"You _know_ what." Shane practically growled clenching his hands at the bars.

"Okay, fine." Nicole gave a mock sigh. "My birthday's in two months, I'll be eighteen."

Shane glared at her.

"So how's Carl?" Nicole conversationally asked.

"He's fine."

"And Lori? Have you confessed your _undying love_ to her already?" Nicole grinned, not caring about how petty she was being.

In response Shane snaked his hands between the bars and grasped her by her jumpsuit's collar. He easily pulled her against the bars, making her let out a pained and surprised gasp. "Listen up _Nicole_ or whatever your real name is, keep your nose out of _my_ life or I'll-"

"You'll what?" Another voice cut in.

Nicole sighed in relief as Shane released her before sending a grateful smile to her savior. "Lambert!" She raised her hand in a wave. "Just in time like always." Not that she expected differently.

"Lambert." Shane acknowledged. "Defending her again?"

"Someone has to considering how unprofessional you're being towards her. You do know Nicole can tell a lawyer and get you fired, right? Until she's proven as anything but innocent you're not allowed to do more than interrogate her."

Nicole nodded in agreement. "See? I have rights."

In response Shane briskly walked away.

Nicole's smile dropped. "Rick's not getting better, huh?"

Lambert sighed. "I'm truly sorry that Shane is taking it out on you."

Nicole shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I can take Shane's dickery."

Lambert snorted in amusement as he inserted a key to the keyhole that kept her locked up. "Today's basketball day." He informed her.

"Yes!" Nicole cheered. "Way better than baseball." She added knowing that baseball was Lambert's favorite sport.

Lambert rolled his eyes at her. "I don't get how you can be so cheerful."

"It's better than brooding like Shane does." Nicole pointed out holding her hands out so that Lambert could handcuff her.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick Grimes opened the door to the Sherrif's Department, his two companions, Morgan and Duane, a father-son duo, trailed after him with guarded expression.

 _"They call you cry baby,"_

The sound of someone singing made the three tense.

 _"Cry baby,"_

Rick motioned for Morgan and Duane to keep quiet and follow him, earning a nod from the two.

 _"But you don't fucking care,"_

The voice sounded feminine, Rick noted, and haunted.

 _"Cry baby, cry baby,"_

The group of three were nearing the front desk now, a slightly open door behind it. The voice was coming from there.

 _"So you laugh through your tears,"_

"Hello." Rick spoke in a firm voice, loud enough for the figure to hear.

The person stopped singing. "I'm going crazy, I swear. Who hears voices anyways?"

"You're not hearing voices." Rick decided to say.

The door opened fully, revealing a confused young woman. Rick's hand, which had been holding a bat, relaxed slightly. The red-haired woman didn't seem to be any danger to him or his companions.

She peered at them with her green eyes, a smile curving up on her features as she observed them.

Rick wasn't sure if he imagined it or not, but her gaze lingered on him for a moment.

"Hi." She finally said.

"Who the heck are you?" Morgan asked.

"Oh, right, introductions are a thing. Silly me." They all heard the woman mutter, more to herself than to them, walking towards them. "Nicole Cole, pleasure to meet you."

She held her left hand out for a handshake.

Without really thinking about it, Rick took her hand and gave it a firm shake.

It was then he noticed.

Her left hand was cuffed. The other end of the cuff dangling loosely.

It was then that the three noticed that she was wearing the standard orange jumpsuit that detainees wore. Not only that, but she had a handgun in her right hand. Noticing the attention her handgun was getting, she offered it up with a sheepish smile.

"I'll ask again, who the heck are you?" Morgan spoke again.

"I don't think you mean my name, huh?" Nicole smiled at the three. She couldn't help it, she was just happy that things were finally starting to move to motion. "About a month before the outbreak I was placed here, for lack of proper ID."

"Alright." Rick took the gun from her. "It's not that I don't believe you," he started saying, only to be cut off as Nicole shook her head.

"Nah, it's cool. I'll just have to earn your trust."

Rick smiled at the optimistic way she said it. After everything he's seen so far, the girl in front on him was a breath of fresh air. "My name's Rick Grimes. There are Morgan and Duane Jones."

"Rick Grimes..." Nicole repeated, "Rick Grimes," she hummed in thought. "Ah! Sheriff deputy, right?"

Rick nodded.

"Heard you were like in a coma."

"Woke up."

"Well, that's good. But I'm guessing you're not here to take your job back, huh?"

Rick managed to chuckle. "No, I'm not. I'm here to do a few things before I leave to go find my family."

"Go ahead, this place technically belongs to you more than it does to me anyway." Nicole shrugged, stepping out of the way to let them pass.

"Rick." Morgan called, a frown on his features.

"Nicole, could you come with us? Just to be on the safe side." Rick requested.

Nicole nodded, her smile not slipping off.

* * *

Nicole innocently hummed, listening to Duane's excited yells as he and the others were taking a hot shower.

She was ordered to stay put and wait in the locker room.

They were treating her rather neutrally, which was okay she guessed. She just had to earn their trust.

But she was still smiling.

 _'I'm going to keep my promise to you Carl.'_ She thought to herself.

Quickly growing bored, she walked over to one of the lockers. Specifically, the one to the far right of her. She cracked it open with little effort, having already done it a few times, and was met with a bag of lollipops.

There used to be forty, she had counted.

So far, she had paced herself.

So right now there was like five.

(She was no master of self control, okay?)

She grabbed two.

One for her and one for Duane.

"What are you doing?" Rick asked.

Nicole didn't turn around, knowing full well that the three were basically half naked. She didn't really want to see that. Instead of verbally answering, she raised the stolen goods.

"Oh."

"Want one Duane?" Nicole asked, holding one out behind her, still not turning around.

Her action earned her an amused look from the three, which she didn't notice.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks Nicole," he took it from her, but didn't move away, "Was it really just because of lack of ID that you were in here?" he mumbled, yet everyone heard him.

"I did something good, but this officer didn't see it as that. My lack of ID just gave him a reason to keep me here." Nicole said.

"Duane, here." Rick spoke up, handing the boy a fresh pile of clothes. "Dressing room is over there."

"Something good?" Morgan scoffed once his son had left hearing range.

"Yep." Nicole nodded, not in the slightest concerned over Morgan's distrust.

"How did you get out of your cell?" Rick asked.

Nicole's smile dropped. "Officer Broody got me placed in a cell, but there another officer. The other officer was Officer Kind. I think the nickname helps you guess what happened."

"Officer Kind let you out?" Morgan guessed.

"Yeah, he did." Nicole confirmed.

"So you're just planning on staying in here?" Rick decided to ask, noticing that Nicole wasn't too keen on the topic they were discussing.

She seemed to perk up at the change of topic. "Nah, I'm planning to head to Atlanta."

"That's where I'm going." Rick decided to say.

"Cool, maybe we could team up." Nicole suggested.

Morgan snorted, "An officer and a detainee, working together, now I've seen it all."

Nicole flipped him off, earning a chuckle.

"Think about it." Without warning, she turned around, not sparing them a glance as she walked away.

"Weird girl." Morgan commented.

"Agreed."

* * *

Duane stood in front of the front desk with Nicole, feeling a bit unsure of himself as he stared at the three empty bottled on the desk.

Nicole had offered to teach him how to shoot while his dad and Rick were still distracted.

Duane had jumped at the offer.

So now here he was, with a gun in his hand.

"See Duane, the trick? Keep steady, aim a bit lower." Nicole instructed, standing a bit behind him.

"You had an extra gun." Duane commented as she fixed his shoulders.

"Yeah." Nicole shrugged.

Duane couldn't accuse her of lying or anything, because she hadn't. She just hadn't revealed everything to them, which he couldn't blame her for considering the world they now lived in.

So he simply took a deep breath.

 _Bang!_

"Nice, you're a natural. Try the other two."

 _Bang!_

 _Bang! Bang!_

Duane couldn't help but smile. He had done it.

"I did it!" He grinned turning around to face Nicole. "Did you see that? I was fuckin' awesome!"

Nicole chuckled, "Don't let your dad hear you swearing." she chided before patting him on the head. "Good job kiddo."

"Thanks."

Her expression turned serious. "Now that you know how to shoot, I guess there's one last advice I can give."

"What?" Duane asked, eager to know anything he can. So he could help.

" _Never hesitate._ Even if it's your own family."

Before Duane could even think of responding, Rick and Morgan burst over to them, alarmed expressions on their faces. "Nicole? What the hell?" Morgan asked stomping over to them.

"She was just teaching me to shoot." Duane quickly defended.

"Kid's a natural." Nicole shrugged, placing her hand on Duane's head.

Rick sighed, honestly relieved it was just Nicole teaching Duane to shoot and not someone busting in and killing people. "Where did you get the gun?"

Nicole raised her hand, a sly smile on her face. "I carry around two guns. What can I say? I'm a fan of guns akimbo, though I haven't quite figured it out yet."

"You're crazy." Morgan shook his head.

"Duffel bags, exciting." Nicole commented looking at the two duffel bags Rick was carrying.

"Guns."

"Oh, handy."

"Look," Rick started, "Do you really want to team up and go to Atlanta?"

"Of course, I have business there." Nicole said in a matter of fact way. "I'm guessing we're leaving?"

Rick nodded.

"I'll be outside in a few minutes!" Nicole quickly said before running off.

"Where the hell is she going?" Morgan wondered.

"Doesn't matter, she'll be back." Duane said.

* * *

Nicole swung Kendal's old metal bat over her shoulders as she walked up the stairs. Out of the corner of her eyes she spotted Rick and Morgan talking, which made her smile slightly.

 _'I'm glad Rick met a decent person when he woke up, despite everything.'_ Nicole thought.

"So, this is goodbye I'm guessing?" She spoke up as she approached the two, "Man, we would have made an awesome team Morgan."

"Too bad I'm rusty." Morgan commented, "Look, I think you're a good person too, Nicole. So I hope whatever business it is you have in Atlanta goes smoothly." he offered her his hand.

Nicole grinned, giving it a shake. "Thank you, hope you don't waste too many bullets while practicing."

"The one time I decide to be nice to you." Morgan muttered despite the smile on his features. "You went back for a bat?"

"Yeah, was thinking maybe I could join the big leagues in Atlanta." Nicole joked as Rick shook Duane's hand as well.

Duane had a wide smile that could match hers.

"Nicole," Duane said, smile dwindling a little. He had barely known her for two hours, but she had kinda grown on him. She felt like a big sister to him. Before he could say anything, he was engulfed in a hug.

"Take care, Duane."


	3. No guts, no glory

_"Nicole, honey, did you take out the trash?"_

 _"Yeah, I even washed the dishes."_

 _"Jeez, I don't know what I did to deserve an amazing daughter like you. How's softball going?"_

Nicole felt someone shaking her shoulder.

"Mn...I already took out the trash mom..."

"Do I really look like your mom?" An amused voice asked.

"..huh?"

Nicole's eyes opened, a squeal escaping her as she was face to face with Rick. In her surprise, she accidentally hit her head at the passenger seat's window. "Fuck, that hurts!" She whined, caressing her head.

"Sorry, sorry."

"You don't sound sorry." Nicole mumbled, finally looking at Rich. "What's up Officer Friendly?"

"Officer Friendly?" Rick repeated.

"Uh-huh," Nicole's smile was back in place, "Why aren't we driving?"

"Out of gas."

"Oh."

"Good news is, there's a house over there. It ain't too much of a walk, but..."

Nicole grabbed her trusty bat, "Feel safer if we went together?"

Rick smiled, "Yeah, something like that." he easily agreed, eyeing the bat, "I'm guessing Officer Kind was Kendal Lambert, huh?" He said as he got out of the car.

Nicole's eyes widened.

Really, she hadn't tried hiding it.

But she was still surprised that Rick figured it out.

* * *

As Rick practically announced their presence to the dead couple inside the house, Nicole silently walked off. Normally Rick would notice, but he was more engrossed in knocking on the door.

Nicole was actually happy about this, because it meant Rick was beginning to trust her enough not to constantly keep an eye out on her.

Whistling a happy tune to herself in order to ignore the eerie feeling she had (she was walking on a dead couple's property after all, and just like Rick she wasn't really used to the gory scenes), she made her way to the horse.

 _'This is necessary. The horse needs to die, so Rick can meet Carl again.'_ Nicole told herself, grabbing the saddle before approaching the horse.

"Hey, buddy," she amicably started, "Who knows how long you've been here all alone, huh? Do you miss your owners?"

The horse neighed, as if responding.

Nicole winced, "There's this boy I know, who likes to act tough for others, he's kinda like you. He misses someone too."

The horse slowly approached her.

"I wanna help him, but the only way to do that is if you take me and his father to Atlanta...how about that?"

Finally, Nicole saddled the horse, causing the horse to neigh slightly.

She sighed in relief, "Good horse, good horse," she awkwardly petted its nose.

"What are you doing?"

Freezing, Nicole turned around to see Rick giving her an amused look, obviously noting her discomfort about being so close to a horse.

"I, uh..."

"Know how to ride one?"

"No sir."

Rick seemed pleased, "That means I'll be in front." he informed as he took the horse away from her.

Nicole gaped at how easily he managed to handle the horse.

"Fair warning," Rick managed to get on the horse, "I haven't ridden one in a while." he said, offering his hand.

Nicole gripped her bat in one hand and offered Rick the other one that was still cuffed, "Better than me riding." she muttered to herself as she was hoisted up on the horse.

"This is _very_ uncomfortable."

After all, a gun's barrel was practically trying to make out with her from the bag Rick had.

* * *

Nicole yawned as Rick made his way through the city, not even bothering to say anything to the obviously devastated man.

His one clue at finding his family, gone.

 _'Or so it seems.'_ Nicole eyed the abandoned tank they were passing, lazily hitting some Walkers with her bat when they got too close for comfort.

She steeled herself as Rick finally led them to a horde of Walkers.

"Well, shit." She breathed, finally feeling fear set in.

A few Walkers, she could handle no problem.

A horde of them?

Rick quickly turned back.

Nicole could feel her heart racing in fear.

What? Just because she knew this was going to happen didn't mean she could be fearless about it.

"R-Rick, we should-" Nicole was cut off from suggesting to Rick that they sacrifice the horse by Rick falling of the horse.

Thing was, she was holding on to Rick, which meant she fell on the ground too.

Cursing, she quickly grabbed her bat and ran over to the abandoned tank.

 _'Just keep running, just keep running,'_ she chanted in her head, crawling under the tank.

"Rick, get your ass here!" She yelled hoisting herself up the open hatch.

"Nicole?" Rick called, desperately.

Nicole quickly poked her head out of the hatch, just in time to see Rick land a nice kick one one of the Walkers, "Over here!" she called, seeing the relief rolling off of Rick in waves as he hastened his pace.

Confident that Rick would make it, Nicole turned towards the seemingly dead soldier. She gripped her bat.

 _'Okay, okay, you've done this before, albeit the first Walker you've killed was someone you knew, but still!'_

She repeatedly hit the Walker's head, until she was sure it was really dead.

 _'See? Not as hard as the first Walker.'_

The hatch closed, earning her attention.

Just like her, Rick was panting harshly.

"You check outside," she motioned to the top hatch, "And I get the gun?" she suggested, pointing at the gun the soldier had.

Sure, she still had her two trusty guns in addition to her bat, but Rick needed an extra gun seeing as their bag was impossible to reach at the moment. Lowering herself, she grabbed the gun from the dead soldier, mumbling a 'sorry and thank you' and discreetly grabbed the grenade from the soldier, before turning around to face a solemn looking Rick.

"No luck?"

"..no."

Nicole sighed, "Guess there could be worse ways to go..." she mused, "Like getting hit with a vending machine."

It was a lame way at trying to lighten up the mood, she knew.

 _'Come on already Glenn.'_ She urged, glancing at the radio.

"Nicole, I'm sorry."

Nicole snapped her attention to Rick's remorseful look.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," he repeated, "I failed you. I failed Lori. I failed Carl."

"Rick? Fuck you. You don't get to decide to give up. You're the hero here. Lori and Carl _needs_ you and I'll be damned if I let you die here! I don't care if I have to strip down naked and run around the streets to distract the Walkers, you _will_ get out of here. You will find Carl and Lori. You're not dying on _my_ watch, Officer Friendly."

Finally, Nicole leaned back, ignoring Rick's shocked expression.

As if on cue, the tank's radio crackled.

 _'I can kiss you right now Glenn.'_

"Hey. Hey you, dumbass and damsel in distress," a voice says. "You in the tank. Cozy in there?

 _'Scratch that, I'll murder you. I am not a damsel!'_

Nicole huffed, motioning Rick to get the radio.

"Hey, you alive in there?" Glenn asked.

As if his words spiked something in Rick, the former cop quickly shot up, hitting his head in the process.

Nicole couldn't help but giggle, really. Her reality was so absurd that stupid stuff such as someone hitting their head served as comic relief for her.

"Hello? Hello?" Rick quickly said, desperate.

"There you are, had me wondering. The other one okay too?"

"Yes. Where are you?"

"Outside."

 _'Duh.'_

"Can you see us?"

Nicole rolled her eyes at the dumb question, but refrained from being a sarcastic shit. _'Stay positive Nicole.'_ She gripped her bat tighter, as if willing away her sarcastic and negative thoughts.

"I can see you. You're surrounded by Walkers. That's the bad news."

"There's good news?"

Nicole adjusted the cuff on her hand.

"No."

Nicole snorted.

"Listen, whoever you are, I don't mind telling you I'm a little concerned in here."

"Oh man, you should see it from here. You'd have a major freak out."

Nicole doubted it, considering Rick already had a major freak out. But she wisely kept her mouth shut.

"Any advice for us?" Rick asked.

Nicole crouched down to tie her laces.

"Yeah, I'd say you should make a run for it."

"That's it? Make a run for it?"

"My way isn't as dumb as it sounds. You got eyes on the outside here. There's still one Geek up, but the others went down to join the feeding frenzy where the horse went down. You with me so far?"

Nicole and Rick shared a nod as she made her way over to Rick's side.

"So far. Go on."

"Okay, the street on the other side of the tank is less crowded. If you move now while they're distracted, you stand a chance. Got ammo in there?"

"I left my guns outside in the duffel bag, can I get to it?"

"No way!" Nicole couldn't help but blurt, butting into the conversation, "It's impossible, unless you wanna get bitten."

"The princess is right, it's not an option," Glenn said, ignoring Nicole's muttering, "What do you have on you?" he asked.

"I got a Baretta, with one clip, fifteen rounds."

"You princess?"

"I got a Glock 17, seventeen rounds. But I have an extra magazine, so thirty four rounds."

She ignored Rick's questioning look. Both knew she actually had two guns, but Rick didn't say anything. Nicole sighed in relief.

"Make 'em count. Jump off the right side of the tank, keep going in that direction. There's an alley up the street, be there."

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Haven't you been listening? You're running out of time."

Nicole tensed in anticipation as Rick finally grabbed the metal bar from the floor, popping through the top hatch of the tank. As soon as Rick was out, Nicole followed suit.

"Don't lose your balance, don't lose your balance..." She urged herself running towards where Rick was and jumped off the tank, rolling to avoid injury.

She quickly shot up and ran after Rick.

Rick picked up the pace.

Gripping her bat tightly, Nicole bashed any Walkers who got too close to comfort for her.

Quickly turning at the corner, Rick points his gun at Glenn.

"He's alive!" Nicole yelled.

"Whoa, not dead!" Glenn exclaimed, grabbing Rick. "Come on," he started running. "Faster," he urged Rick and Nicole.

"No need to tell me twice!" Nicole yelled, picking up her pace as she stuffed her bat in her detainee outfit, not caring for how uncomfortable she felt.

No way was she giving up her bat.

She reached the ladder first and quickly climbed it, not bothering to look down at the others.

Her heart was beating fast.

She felt exhausted.

But she didn't stop climbing, not until they were at a platform halfway up.

* * *

Nicole gripped her knees, adjusting her breathing.

"You the new sheriff in town? Come riding in to clean the town?" Glenn sarcastically asked, looking down at the Walkers.

"Wasn't my intention." Rick said.

"Yeah, whatever. You're still a dumbass."

"Rick," Rick stopped leaning on the railings and offered Glenn a hand, "Thanks."

Glenn looked at the hand before taking it, "Glenn. You're welcome." they shook hands.

Nicole felt kinda left out really, but it didn't matter. She could do the whole introduction thing later. Right now, she just wanted a new clean set of clothes.

"On the bright side," Glenn started, earning her attention, "It'll be the fall that kills us. I'm the glass half full kind of guy."

Snorting, Nicole grabbed the ladder and continued climbing. "Less talking, more climbing dudes."

Her softball coach put her through hell, this was nothing. Or well, it was, but _still_.

"Who is she?"

"Ask her later."

She wanted hit Rick for sounding so amused at the situation.

There was nothing amusing about the possibility of falling to their death.

 _'Hallelujah.'_ She thought as they reached the roof.

She allowed Glenn to take the lead, ignoring his and Rick's conversation in favor of reminding herself that she was still alive. That had to be a good sign, right?

"Back at the tank, why'd you stick your neck out for us?"

Nicole tuned back into the conversation. What Glenn had said next was what made him one of her favorite characters.

"Call it foolish, naive hope that if I'm ever that far up shit creek, somebody would do the same for me. Guess that makes me an even bigger dumbass than you."

"No," Nicole intervened, earning their attention, "It makes you admirable," she cracked a smile. "I haven't said it yet, but thank you Glenn. For helping us."

"Whatever, princess."

Nicole huffed as Glenn descended down the ladder. "A 'you're welcome' would have sufficed."

She followed him down, ignoring Rick's chuckling.

"I decided that I hate stairs." Nicole mumbled.

Too much stairs.

And ladders.

"I'm back, got two guests. There's four Geeks in the alley." Glenn radios his group, prompting two people wearing riot gear and brandishing baseball bats to emerge from the building and beat down the walkers.

Now, usually Nicole would be the first to run into the building.

But Andrea...

Yeah, no way was she going to be the one to face Andrea's ire.

* * *

 _'Better him than me,'_ Nicole solemnly thought as Andrea shoved Rick and pointed a gun to his face.

"Son of a bitch, I'll kill you!"

"Back off Andrea!" Morales ordered Andrea.

"Come on, ease up," Jacqui urged.

Nicole contemplated speeding things up by suggesting the whole smearing guts on body and stealing a car thing.

"Ease up?" Andrea repeated, "We're dead because of this stupid asshole!"

Nope.

She wasn't getting between that.

Let Morales calm Andrea down, she valued her life.

Now, Nicole didn't know if it was because she had been silent, but somehow the group managed to forget her as they forcefully led Rick away.

"Come on princess," Glenn called, looking back at her.

Nicole managed a smile, at least Glenn didn't forget her, despite the stupid nickname.

As they entered the space where all the clothes were, Nicole wandered off to go look for some that would fit her, taking out her bat in the process.

It felt good not to have the stupid thing pressed against her.

"What's with the cuff?"

Nicole jumped, turning around to face Glenn's curious look.

"Huh?"

"The cuff, princess."

"Oh, what do you think?" Nicole shot back, smiling secretively.

"I think you're into some weird cosplay stuff."

"Nope," Nicole sang.

"Oh! Rick's your dad and you're in your rebellious phase, so you got arrested or something before the outbreak."

Nicole couldn't help but laugh at the theory.

Of course, Merle Dixon had to ruin their moment by virtue of firing rounds like a lunatic.

Glenn seemed to share her sentiment, judging by the annoyed sigh he gave. "Merle..." He muttered, walking away with the others.

Nicole refrained from following.

Sure, she wanted to save more people. But right now, Merle was unstable. She'd try her luck when he was more stable. Well, if she was alive by then.

Sighing at the morbid thought, she made her way downstairs to the basement to wait for Rick and the others.

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing here? Better yet, what's up with the get up?" Andrea asked.

Nicole smiled up at them, "Figured you lot were going to try your luck with the sewer." she answered, completely ignoring the second question.

"Forget about her clothes," Rick spoke up, "Time is ticking, right?"

Andrea and the other relaxed. If the cop wasn't worrying, why should they?

Nicole hummed to herself, ignoring their conversation.

"I've never gone down there before myself, I mean who'd want to?"

Nicole took this as her cue to follow the adults' examples and pointedly look at Glenn. He was conveniently standing next to her.

"Oh great..." Glenn said, realizing that the others expected him to go down.

 _'Better you than me.'_ Nicole smiled.

"We'll be right behind you." Andrea assured.

"No, you won't, not you!" Glenn retorted.

"What? Why not me? You think I can't?"

Nicole really didn't want to piss Andrea off.

"I wasn't..."

"Speak your mind," Rick spoke up.

Glenn glanced at the former sheriff, "Look, until now, I always came here by myself. In and out. Grab a few things, no problem. First time I bring a group, everything goes to hell. No offense. If you want me to go down this hole, fine. But only if we do it my way. It's tight down there. If something goes bad, I don't want you all there jammed up behind me getting me killed."

Nicole quietly noted that that's the most she's heard Glenn say so far.

"If I'm going, I'm taking one person." Glenn firmly said, "Not you either!" he quickly told Rick.

Nicole quietly snorted.

"You've got guns and I've seen you use a gun. I'd feel better knowing you were out there watching those doors, covering our ass."

Rick, obviously, couldn't argue with that.

Glenn moved on to Andrea, "You've got the only other guns, you should go with him."

Nicole refrained from pointing out that she also had a gun, two in fact, as Glenn moved on to Morales. "You...help T-dog keep an eye on Merle."

 _'Wait, what...?'_ Nicole thought as Glenn turned to look at her, _'No, you better not be doing what I think you're doing. Don't you dare. I will bite you.'_

"You think fast and smart. I saw you call Rick over to the tank when you two got thrown off the horse. You're a damn fast runner too and you'd probably be the first to run if things go bad down there."

Nicole opened her mouth, before closing it.

Damn.

She couldn't argue with that.

Pouting, she ignored the pat on the head Rick gave her as he took her bat.

"Okay, everybody knows their jobs." Rick said to the group.

Without wasting a second, Glenn started his descend down the ladder.

"Here," Morales handed Nicole a flashlight, obviously glad he didn't get the job.

"Fuck all of you." Nicole grumbled, placing the darn thing in her mouth as she started descending.

* * *

"Is it too late to say that I'm afraid of the dark?" Nicole wondered out loud.

"Don't be spoiled, princess."

"Sewer tunnel. Check." Nicole grumbled, ignoring Glenn's nickname for her.

"Think we can cut through it?" Glenn asked.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Look, Glenn, there are rats down here."

"What, afraid of them?" Glenn jested.

"Not rats," Nicole sighed, flashing her flashlight to the shadows, revealing a Walker that was enjoying a rat, causing Glenn to jump back.

"Walkers, on the other hand? Yeah, I'd rather avoid them."

Just like Glenn predicted, she turned around and ran away.

Glenn didn't hesitate to follow her.

"Damn Geeks."

"So you call them Geeks?"

"Yeah, so?" Glenn defensively asked.

Nicole smiled, "Just like carnival geeks, they'll eat anything. I like it."

"Huh, you're the first person who got it in one shot." Glenn stated as they slowed into a walk. "I still haven't gotten your name, now that I think about it." He commented as they stopped in front of the ladder.

Nicole motioned for him to climb up.

"Ladies first?" Glenn asked.

Nicole huffed, "You've already gotten enough look at my ass."

Glenn looked away.

"Wait, you actually paid attention to my butt while we were in danger?"

Glenn mumbled a sorry as he started climbing.

* * *

After relaying the news to the others, they gathered around the ledge of the roof, looking out at the city bellow.

This time, however, Nicole was with them.

"My, my, what do we have here?"

Nicole politely smiled at Merle, "Hello, you must be Merle, the one Officer Friendly cuffed to the pipe, huh?" she kept her tone light.

"Polite, aren't ya?" Merle's eyes then fell to the cuff on her hand, "And kinky too."

Nicole's smile strained a bit.

She _wasn't_ kinky.

She just couldn't take the cuff off until she got to Carl. It's something she promised herself. Stupid, but still. It was like a constant reminder that she was here, in a world she thought to be fiction, to help and assist to the best of her abilities.

"Why don't ya-"

"Ignore him, princess."

Nicole glared at Glenn, "I am not a princess."

"Oh trust me, I know. I just don't know your name."

"There," Rick said, breaking the trio's conversation. "That construction site, those trucks. They always keep the keys on hand."

"Good idea, Rick!" Nicole grinned, walking away from Merle.

"What about the Walkers?" Glenn asked, rolling his eyes, "They're not just going to let us walk by."

 _'Oh Glenn, you have no idea...'_

"You have an idea," Rick noted, noticing the secretive smile Nicole had.

All eyes were on her.

"This will sound crazy, but it works. I've done it before."

"Come on, talk." Jacqui urged.

"Get one of the dead Walker's corpse and smear his insides over ourselves. That way, we smell just like them. They won't be able to tell the difference as long as we smell like corpses. It's like going undercover."

Everyone was quiet.

"You're a crazy bitch, aren't ya?" Merle broke the silence.

No one was willing to believe in her plan.

"You said you've done it before?" Rick, on the other hand, was willing to believe.

"Yep~!"

 _'In a video game, but whatever.'_

"Then, that's good enough for me." _I trust you._

Nicole grinned, catching on to what Rick didn't say.

* * *

"Wayne Dulnap," Rick said, reading off of the chosen corpse's licence.

Nicole felt odd.

Maybe because later on the group wouldn't waste their time honoring the dead?

It was kind of bizarre.

Really, compared to later seasons, the group was obviously still just ducklings compared to how ruthless, or more like less naive, they'd become later. So it was odd for her to see them actually showing their remorse at the moment.

Later on, they'd lose the hesitancy to do what it takes.

But it was oddly nice knowing that they were all still human, despite it all.

"One more thing," Glenn spoke up, looking down at the license in his hand, "He was an organ donor."

Nicole giggled, earning alarmed looks from everyone else.

"Sorry, sorry," she apologized as Rick started chopping the poor corpse.

She quickly looked away.

Kill a Walker, sure. She could do that.

Mutilate a body? Uh, she still needs some time to that. Maybe she was as soft as the group currently was.

She chanced a glance, immediately regretting it as she saw the insides of the poor bastard.

"I'm so gonna hurl," Glenn groaned.

"Me too..." Nicole gagged, covering her mouth.

"Later," Rick replied to the two youngest members of the group.

Nicole flipped him off.

"All right, everybody got gloves? Don't get any on your skin or on your eyes."

Rolling her eyes, Nicole crouched down to pick up some guts.

She wished it was a metaphor.

Too bad she meant it in the literal sense.

She scrunched up her nose in disgust as she smeared it over her coat.

"Oh, this is bad, this is real bad..." Glenn weakly said.

At least someone was doing worse than her.

"Just think of puppies and kittens," Rick told them.

T-dog apparently heard her, " _Dead_ puppies and kittens."

Glenn hurled.

Nicole groaned, tears gathering in her eyes as Andrea smeared some blood on her. "That is just evil. What is wrong with you?"

* * *

"When we're done, I am taking a shower." Nicole muttered as she, Rick and Glenn stepped out of the door.

Morales promptly shut it.

Ignoring the arm draped over her shoulder, Nicole calmly walked forward.

Rick and Glenn followed her, both still unsure about whether or not the idea will work.

Hmph. Next time Nicole will let Rick come up with it on his own.

She gripped her bat as they passed two Walkers.

Nodding at the two, she dropped down and crawled under the bus blocking their way.

When they got back up and continued walking, Nicole mentally grinned. She was so going to rub it in the others' face.

 _'Hey, one step closer to gaining their trust.'_

Bonus point? It wasn't even her idea.

They'll never find that out though.

"It's gonna work," Glenn muttered, "I can't believe your crazy idea's working..."

Nicole shrugged.

"Don't draw attention." Rick muttered.

Soon enough it started raining, causing Nicole to grimace.

 _'Don't run. Don't run. You can't save anyone if all you do is run.'_ Nicole mentally hissed to herself.

But the thing was?

As much as she tried to help, she was also a coward.

So, she swung her bat at the nearest Walker, "Run!" she urged her companions before breaking off into a mad dash towards the fence.

A few Walkers tried to stop her.

They got a bat to the head for their efforts.

As she reached the fence, Nicole threw her bat over it before she herself made her way over it.

Just as she dropped on her knees, she heard Rick and Glenn getting over the fence as well.

"Yep, you're definitely the first who runs..." Glenn playfully said, taking off the gut covered coat he was wearing.

Nicole sighed as she did the same.

Unlike Glenn, she didn't see it as funny.

 _'I gotta stop running away.'_

Grabbing her bat, she ran forward towards Rick.

Glenn went to look for the keys.

Sighing, Nicole took out one of her trusty gun, letting her bat fall down next to her as she shot at the walkers who got too close to getting over the fence.

"Come on Glenn, come on," she muttered to herself as the seconds ticked by.

Really, Glenn wasn't being slow, but she felt her fear spiked each time she fired.

It was one less round.

One less chance to cheat death.

"Rick!"

Sighing in relief, Nicole grabbed her bat and followed after Rick.

They got into the truck.

As they drove away, Rick explained that they needed to get the walkers away from the department store.

"How?" Nicole asked, tucking away her gun.

"Noise."

* * *

"The irony of a cop stealing a car," The red head muttered looking at the, red Dodge Challenger sports car. Rick had just taken over.

Just like Glenn, she was covering her ears from the loud alarm.

The trio shared a look.

Glenn sighed, getting into the red sports car.

As usual, he was getting the risky job.

"Need a plus one?" He heard the red headed girl ask, getting into the passenger seat next to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"I've always wanted to ride in a sports car." She grinned at him.

He didn't bother pointing out that she was trembling.

"Question is," she gave a shaky smile, "Are you a good driver?"

"Please princess, _I'm_ the best."

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Glenn was driving through the highway.

He was cheering loudly and so was the girl beside him.

"That was kick-ass!" The girl pumped her fist in the air, "Damn! I feel like I was in Crazy Taxi or something!"

"Wait," Glenn breathlessly laughed, glancing at the girl, "You played that game?"

"Damn straight. What can I say? My brothers really turned me into a tomboy." Grinning, she offered her hand in a high five, "The name's Nicole Cole."

Glenn slapped his hand against her. "It's surprisingly nice to meet you, Nicole. Damn, if only we met before the world turned to shit. We could have played games together or something."

"Nah, I'd probably be choked with chores and practice. What did you do before the world went to shit?"

"Pizza delivery."

"Really? Lucky. I'd kill for a pizza right now."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but me too."

They laughed as Nicole placed a CD in the car.

"I think," Nicole started, "This is the start of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

 _ **Chapter End.**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** Damn, that was a long chapter. Going to sleep now._

 ** _Questions:_**

 ** _1\. What should happen to Glenn and Nicole? Should they remain friends or become something more?_**

 ** _2\. What's going to be Shane's reaction to seeing Nicole again?_**


	4. Can of worms

"I know this isn't the right timing," Morales started, not looking at Rick who was driving, instead he kept his gaze forward on the road, "But who exactly is that girl you came with?"

Rick glanced at Morales, noticing that everyone was looking at him.

"Her name's Nicole Cole. Aside from that, I don't know much about her," Rick admitted, "I've known her just a day more than I've known you lot. But from what I've seen so far, she's trustworthy, naive and her heart's in a good place."

The others stayed quiet.

T-dog was about to ask _why_ Nicole was wearing a detainee outfit, only to get interrupted by the sound of alarms.

The group watched as Glenn and Nicole sped by them, both cheering loudly.

"Well, at least they're having a good day," Morales commented, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Truthfully, he was happy too. How couldn't he be? He was alive and he could go back to his family.

Rick glanced at Nicole.

 _'Don't let me down, kiddo.'_

* * *

"Are we almost there yet?"

"Look, you've asked me that like fifteen times already."

"Glenn," Nicole whined, "Are we there yet?"

"Five minutes," Glenn said, smiling a bit, "Just five more minutes."

"Wait, what?!" Nicole exclaimed, suddenly _very_ nervous.

"What? Scared?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Nicole easily confirmed, not bothering to hide behind a false bravado. "I'm not ready to meet the others. Look at me!"

Glenn glanced at Nicole, "You look fine," he assured, looking back on the road.

"Do you realize what I'm wearing?"

"That's probably the most eye catching thing about you, orange is not your color," Glenn jested, "Besides, if they were stupid enough to let Merle into the group, getting the cop's rebellious daughter in will be a piece of cake," he assured her.

Nicole managed to crack a smile at that, "I'm not Rick's daughter," she quietly protested.

"Why were you with Rick anyway?"

"Safety in numbers?"

"You're a bad liar," Glenn dryly said, but he didn't press. "We're here."

"Did I mention I'm socially awkward?"

"Don't you mean socially inept?"

Nicole punched Glenn in the shoulder as a response before they both got out the car.

What happened next, was a mess.

Nicole grimaced as everyone bombarded Glenn with questions, getting a headache as their voices meshed with the car alarm. She sighed in relief when Jim disconnected the alarm.

"Nicole!"

Nicole froze, snapping her gaze towards Carl who was running towards her, surprised.

 _'I kept my promise,'_ She mentally told him, not being able to say it out loud, _'I brought your father back, safe and sound,'_ she, without much thought, started running towards Carl as well, ready to scoop the kid in a bear hug.

Carl, Carl, Carl.

Her anchor.

The one who kept her grounded to reality when she was losing her mind.

Rick can hug his son later.

She had dibs.

Suddenly, she was grabbed by the scuff of her neck.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Officer Broody," Nicole grimaced, "Still as broody as every, I see," she noted, turning to face a surprised Carl. "I got you a surprise."

Carl frowned in confusion, "A surprise?" he repeated.

"Oh, you'll love it." Nicole assured, pointing her thumb over her shoulder towards the van Rick was driving, "It's in there."

"I'll deal with you later," Shane quietly hissed, letting her go.

Nicole sighed in relief as she joined Glenn by the car, "Wow, what was that? Shane and you know each other?"

"Eh, he was the one who arrested me." Nicole explained.

Glenn didn't say anything as they looked on as everyone reunited.

Andrea and Amy.

Morales and his family.

T-dog and Jacqui with Dale.

Nicole of course noticed the questioning look she was receiving from Glenn, which she ignored. The reason she was arrested was so stupid, that she didn't even want to mention it out loud. She got mistaken for a freakin' pedophile thanks to her and Carl's friendship.

"How did y'all get out of there anyway?" Shane finally asked.

"Princess over here," Glenn motioned towards Nicole, who grinned at Shane, "And new guy."

"New guy?" Shane repeated, completely ignoring Nicole.

"Hey helicopter boy!" Morales called, "Come say hello."

"He's a cop, like you," Nicole felt the need to say, turning to look at Carl and Lori, "His name's Rick Grimes!"

Her loud exclamation caused Carl, Lori and Shane to all freeze in surprise.

"Oh my God," Rick breathed, looking at his wife and son.

Carl was the first to move, running towards his father, "Dad! Dad! Dad!" he exclaimed.

Nicole smiled as Rick scooped Carl into a hug.

 _'Guess I have to wait for mine.'_ She thought to herself, turning towards Glenn.

"Anyone here?"

Glenn gave her a confused look, "What?"

"Any family or friends here? You know, someone who missed you while you were on that supply run?"

She almost winced as Glenn's smile fell, "No, not really. I don't have anyone here."

In that moment, Nicole couldn't help but _relate_ to Glenn. Like really relate. She didn't have anyone either after all. No one who would miss her while she's out there surviving against the world. Of course, she had her mother and friends. But they were gone. Just like whoever would miss Glenn.

Without really thinking about it, she grabbed Glenn's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "I'm your plus one, remember?"

Glenn squeezed her hand back, "I thought that was only for the car ride?"

Nicole smiled, "Well, that's up to you. I'll be your plus one whenever you need it."

Glenn looked away.

Nicole saw the smile tugging on his lips anyways.

* * *

Rick sat with the others around a campfire, one arm wrapped around his son and one around his wife. He had just finished thanking Shane for looking after his family when Nicole stepped in.

Instead of her usual detainee outfit, she was wearing a pair of denim shorts, coupled with a white tank top. There was a green jacket wrapped around her waist, obscuring her two guns.

"See, I told you it would look fine on you." Jacqui smiled.

Nicole gave an awkward smile, "Room for one more?" before she could receive an answer Carl had practically jumped her, tackling her into a tight hug.

Before he could slip, she immediately wrapped her own arms around him despite the air being knocked out of her.

"You two know each other?" Rick asked, surprised.

"Well, considering they're your children," Glenn jested, "My theory's starting to hold up."

Yeah, the Korean still hadn't given up on his outlandish theory of the sheriff and detainee having a father-daughter relation. In his defense, it made a hell lot of sense. To the reasoning of Rick and Nicole traveling together to how well they interacted with each other.

Nicole sent Glenn a glare before looking at Rick. "Yeah, after you were in a coma, I promised Carl I'd make sure you get back to him, safe and sound," she mumbled, brushing Carl's hair.

Carl only squeezed her tighter.

Rick slowly nodded, "That actually explains a lot, now that I think about it."

Of course it made sense.

The lingering look she gave him when they first met. Her slightly protective tendencies when he was in danger. The fact that she followed him all the way to Atlanta, despite the fact that Rick was sure she could have done it on her own.

It all made sense.

"You kept your promise," Carl smiled up at her, "They said you wouldn't, but you did!"

"Of course," Nicole huffed, smiling down at Carl, "I don't break my promises, Carl. Now, why don't you get back to your dad? Don't want him thinking I'm stealing you from him."

Rick rolled his eyes, easily wrapping Carl back into a one-armed hug, "Thank you Nicole."

"For what?"

"Everything. I haven't said it yet, but there. Thank you."

Nicole grinned, taking a seat between Glenn and T-dog. "You're very welcome, Officer Friendly. Does that mean I get a promotion?"

"Hmm, I'll have to think about it."

Nicole pouted as Glenn and T-dog laughed at her.

"So," T-dog started, earning everyone's attention, "Are you two really related?" He looked between Rick and Nicole.

Glenn laughed, "See? Even T-dog sees it!"

Nicole crossed her arms, starting to get annoyed at the obviously flawed theory.

"No." Lori answered.

"I wish she was my sis though," Carl innocently commented.

Lori frowned while Rick smiled at the comment, "She certainly acts like it, doesn't she?"

The father-son duo shared a smile.

"As if, I'm not tapping your family drama Rick."

Rick laughed at the jest.

"Good, they don't need a criminal as part of their family," Shane stated.

Nicole simply laughed at him, "Oh trust me, _I'm_ the least drama bringer when it comes to their family drama, _Shane_."

Shane tensed.

Nicole didn't even break away from his gaze.

 _I know._ Her eyes told him.

Then she glanced at an equally tense Lori. _I know everything._

With a secretive smile, she leaned back, bumping shoulders with both Glenn and T-dog. "Nicole Grimes simply doesn't have a nice ring to it, I'm afraid." She shrugged her shoulders in a 'what can you do' manner, "So what's gonna happen with the Merle situation?"

She opened up a whole new can of worms there, didn't she?

Immediately, everyone tensed up.

"What are we going to tell Daryl?" Glenn worriedly asked.

"Nothing, he doesn't have to know shit." Andrea hissed, pulling Amy closer to her in a one-armed hug. "We can just tell him that Merle went off, he'd probably believe it considering how much of a dick Merle was."

"Is," T-dog muttered, "Merle _is_ a dick, not was."

"You all left him on a roof with a bunch of Walkers around," Shane bluntly said, "Merle's probably one of them by now."

"He's right." Morales nodded.

"I agree with Andrea's plan." Jacqui put in.

"I don't think Daryl's dumb enough to believe us," Glenn said.

"Why don't we just tell him the truth?" Nicole suggested.

"No!" More than a few people chorused, even Carl.

"Jeez, tough crowd. What do you say Officer Friendly?"

Everyone's focus shifted to Rick's grim expression.

"I say..." Rick trailed off, looking at everyone, "We tell him the truth."

"We? I value my life, thank you very much." Glenn cynically said.

Nicole snorted in amusement, "I don't think Daryl's gonna kill you Glenn. T-dog? It was nice knowing you."

No one laughed at the joke.

T-dog grimaced, "Maybe I should go before he comes back..."

"No," Rick shot down the idea, "I'll take responsibility for it. It was _my_ fault."

"I was the one who dropped the key."

"But I was the one who cuffed him to the roof."

"I left him there."

Nicole looked back and forth between Rick and T-dog's debate, wondering why they were so eager to try and get Merle's death under their belt when Merle wasn't even dead. Oh right, they didn't know Merle wasn't dead. Missing a limb, but not dead. Foreknowledge there.

Hahahaha?

Yeah, no.

"Okay!" Nicole finally shouted standing up, "It's both your faults."

"Finally..." Glenn muttered as the two kept quiet, accepting Nicole's brutal assessment.

"I'll deal with this Daryl guy, alright? I'm the weakest link here so it won't matter if he kills me."

She walked away, not hearing any objections.

She missed the frowns that were sent her way though.

To be fair, she didn't think Daryl would kill her though.

* * *

 _ **Chapter End.**_

* * *

 _ **Author's note:** I love Panama. It was beautiful. Sorry for the random statement. But as you can guess, I went abroad. To Cuba & Panama. I love the latter more. Anyway, here's an update! Yay!_

 _More importantly._

 _Guys, when I asked what should happen with Glenn and Nicole, I didn't want y'all to start being like "No, let them stay friends. Glenn belongs to Maggie~!" Nope. Dudes, no offense but this is kinda my story? Like. I was going to pair Nicole up with another character (Beth), but now? Nicole and Glenn for the win._

 _Why? Because I'm petty._

 _Also, because y'all made me really think of what they would be like as a couple. I'm half tempted to even make it a threesome or something. But I don't know._

 _Meh._

 ** _Questions:_**

 ** _1\. How will Daryl react to Nicole?_**

 ** _2\. How will Lori and Shane treat Nicole?_**


End file.
